Stories:Sean a day keeps the problems away
Sean is not a normal boy, As you know - He has magic and special forms, And he can attack Zomboss easily, But what happens on his normal life? Cast * Sean * Shady * Dr. Zomboss * Orly The Owl * Anileaf (Voice Only) * Jelo Elducal (Voice, Cameo (Split Screen)) Story It is the Daily Sun time (Aka Morning) and Sean wakes up. Sean: *Sleepy* Good Morning! *Not Sleepy* *Sings "Birthdayz Song" with the lines "Your Birthday" and "When you were... BORN!" with "A New Day" and "And we making... BFast!"* *Makes Phone ready for a new PvZ2 gameplay with his new Electric Peashooter* *Makes Breakfast - Cornflakes (Little Tiny Waffles) and Jelly as a Dessert* *Sits on Bed, With table ready for a Good Morning* *Turns TV to play "My Life as a Teenager Robot" (The reason he mistaked Jenny to be the same-named robot on debut) and stops Sing* Nothing is better when your a Magical 11-Years old Boy! *Sighs* I forgot the juice! *Takes Juice and finds a Mummy Zombie next to it* Mummy Zombie: Braaa- *Smashed and K.OD by the Fridge* Sean: Better. *Returns to Salon and finds Shady* GM, Shad! Shady: Good Morning to u, Sean! Sean & Shady: *Enjoy the Morning by Playing PvZ2, Watching TV, And eating Breakfast and drinking Juice* That was good! Sean: *Phones to Jelo to Prank him* *Uses a Pizza Man voice* *Phone is ready* Jelo Elducal: Good Morning, Lets see who's calling me on the Phone! *Uses Phone* Hello There. Sean: This is Le Pizza Man. What you want to order? Jelo Elducal: Hello, Pizza Man! I want to order some nice Mini Pizzas to start the Morning! Sean: Le fine. *Sends a Pizza Box that contains a Extremely loud Air Horn* Jelo Elducal: *Gets the Box* Its good that they fast gi- *Sees Air Horn* Why theres a Air Horn and not a Pizza? *Trys Air Horn and EAR RAPES himself* SEAN!!!!! *Closes Phone* *Breaths hard* Calm down... Sean & Shady: AHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Anileaf: PONY! *Not seen because outside House, Wears Ice Cream* *Rainbow lines are seen with her Shadow on a Pony* WEEE!!! Shady: I think we forgot to wake Orly. Orly The Owl: *Appears Behind Sean* O RLY? Sean: Dan-Dan-DA- *Slapped by Shady* Shady: SHHH!! Sean: Fine. *Calm* Its Calm and fun, UNTIL ZOMBOSS APPEARS WITH THE SPHINX-INATOR! Dr. Zomboss: Look, Look, The other 2 Pyramid-iots! Ha! Sean & Shady: *Cosmoem Form and Powered Form, Teleport to Outside* Sean: What do you want, Z? Dr. Zomboss: ITS ZOMBOSS, NOT Z! And i want to remove your minds using some of my Minions! Shady: But why the Yellow things will attack us? Were friends. Dr. Zomboss: NOT THAT KIND OF MINI- *Sphinx-inator is already hit by Sean* What the heck?! Orly The Owl: *Reappears and Cringes Zomboss using O RLY?* Dr. Zomboss: UGH! HOW YOU CAN EVEN BE WITH THAT OWL?! Sean: Luck. Orly The Owl: Nanabana RLY! *Cringes and stuns Zomboss* Shady: *Manages to cover the Windows with Poison* Take that, Robo! Dr. Zomboss: *Unstuns* OK, THATS ENOUGH! *Summons Zombies* Take their brains, Minions! *The Summoned Zombies are Gargantuars* Sean & Shady: *Fastly placing Electric Peashooters to Attack the Gargantuar and manage to even make the Sphinx-inator 1 Healthed* Dr. Zomboss: What?! MY PLANS ARE IDIOT-PROOF AND THEY WIN?! NO WAY! *Powers Sphinx-inator head to teleport and escape* See you later! And lets hope i win next time! MHAHAHHAHAHA- *Teleports and Escapes* Sean: Lets beat him fully next time. Shady: Yeah. THE END! Copyrights Jelo Elducal is a copyright of JeloElducal, Dr. Zomboss is a copyright of CaptainRustbolt21, And Sean, Shady, Anileaf, And Orly The Owl are copyrights of the maker of the story, Play Dash. Thanks for reading. Category:Stories Category:Finished stories